swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Kaydine
I'm Captain Kaydine - Naboo's most decorated starfighter pilot, president of the Flying Color Guard, the Chancellor-elect of the Naboo Betterment Society, and all-around local celebrity!." Captain Kaydine can be found up the stairs and in the room just beyond the room that contained Captain Dinge, in the Theed Palace. Pilot Missions Destroy the Ay'Nat Enforcer Once in the Naboo system, you will receive three waypoints for each Ay'Nat Enforcer to destroy with their escort: First Target's Hyperspace Signature: * 2 Tier 2 Dunelizard "Ay'Nat Ghost". * 1 Tier 3 X-wing "Ay'Nat Enforcer". Second Target's Hyperspace Signature: * 3 Tier 2 Dunelizard "Ay'Nat Ghost". * 1 Tier 3 X-wing "Ay'Nat Enforcer". -- Note: Currently the first two parts of this mission will register success if you just kill the Enforcer's ships. However, it may be wise to disable the other ships to prevent them from mauling you on the next waves. Third Ay'Nat Enforcer: * 2 Tier 2 Ixiyen "Ay'Nat Outlaw". * 1 Tier 3 X-wing "Ay'Nat Enforcer". -- Note: This phase of the mission does require that you kill the Enforcer and the Outlaw Escort. If not killed fast enough, the X-wing will escape into hyperspace. Rewards: * Credits: 5000 credits * A level 4 MandalMotors "M Series" Booster. Search For and Destroy Ay'Nat Ghost Fighters Search For and Destroy Ay'Nat Ghost Fighters You will receive two waypoints, just search and kill: * 8 Tier 1 Dunelizard "Ay'Nat Ghost". -- Note: This mission is tedious in that the 'Ghost Fighters' spawn randomly in the three tier one Ay'Nat ships that spawn at the two waypoints. Your best strategy here is to go back and forth between the two waypoints killing all Ay'Nat ships that spawn. Rewards: * Credits: 5000 credits * A level 4 Hoersch-Kessel Military-Grade Blaster weapon. Capture the Ay'Nat Captain's personnal yacht Capture the Ay'Nat Captain's personnal yacht Head to the Yacht waypoint, destroy its small escort: * 1 Tier 2 X-wing "Ay'Nat Enforcer". Then you can easily disable the Engine of the Yacht: * 1 Tier 3 Transport (unarmed). And escort it safely. You will be attacked on your way by: * 1 Tier 2 X-wing "Ay'Nat Enforcer". Rewards: * Credits: 5000 credits * A level 4 Koensayr "DS-23" Shield Generator. Escort RSF Prison Ship to hyperspace point Escort RSF Prison Ship to hyperspace point Meet the Prison Ship and escort it safely. You may encounter an opposition force near the end of that mission: * 2 Tier 2 Ixiyen "Ay'Nat Outlaw". * 2 Tier 2 X-wing "Ay'Nat Enforcer". Rewards: * Credits: 5000 credits * A level 4 Sorosuub "W-19" Droid Interface After this last mission and once you are finished with your trainings, Captain Kaydine will send you to your next assignment : Commander Dulios. Duty Missions Protect the royal Kylantha cargo Recover ships stolen by the Ay'nat legion Destroy Ay'nat pirates in this system Notes * I had a lot of problems getting any of these missions to complete. Had to use ctrl-d while in space and end duty on the radial menu for this mission after completing at least one cycle of the duty run. * I've only got a mission when i achieved a new space level. Each time you get a level you can do a new mission, and in order to get the level you can do some duty mission between them. Category:Freelance Pilot trainers Category:RSF Squadron Category:Naboo NPCs